


Distance

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige misses Tegoshi.





	Distance

Shige looks at the calendar on his phone. Just a few more days before Tegoshi would be back from Russia.  
His thumb slides over the display into the gallery, to a photo he recently saved which shows the blond looking into the camera zoomed in. Shige's gaze is fixated on those eyes, so deep and dangerous. Then his gaze travels to the soft, rosy lips which are slightly parted.  
  
Shige sighs. He misses the feeling of those soft, rosy lips against his own, the warmth of Tegoshis body when he lies next to him, taking up too much space of the bed, the sound of his creaky voice in the morning when they have a day off and he borrows Shige's after shave. Shige looks next to him on the empty bed and his heart aches a bit.  
  
" _Good job today_ " Shige begins to text.  
  
" _Aw are you missing me, Shige-chan? haven't heard from u in a while_ " comes the fast reply.

" _Maybe_ " Shige curls his lips before putting the phone away and walking around to fetch a book. Yet he can't stay focused and is back to check his phone again soon.

" _You can just admit it. I miss you too btw. the boys in russia are cute but not as cute as you. 8DDDD_ "  
Shige rolls his eyes.  
  
" _Well, thanks. I was just looking at your picture. It's quite distracting_ "

" _I'm always distracting. I can't wait to see you once I get back. hmm_ "

" _What's that hmm for?_ "  
  
" _just so. Im thinking about things.. I want to do with you when Im back_ "

Shige lifts an eyebrow and makes himself comfortable on his couch. Rain is pouring outside and the sky is grey.

" _Sounds interesting_ "

" _wanna hear?_ "

" _Sure_ "

" _I would call but it's early in the day and we're on the way to the stadium. So you have to settle for texting_ "

" _You mean sexting_ "

" _That's what you said. Naughty, naughty Shige_ "

" _Are you going to tell me now or not_ "

" _dont get impatient. okok. I would.._ "  
  
Shige wonders if Tegoshi has been interrupted in getting lost in his fantasies with him or if he is thinking for so long for what he actually wants to do with him before he receives a reply.

" _I miss your lips on my skin and your voice in my ear as you make me yours. How you mark me and show me heaven. Your deep voice close to my ear and how you touch me, I like how you know how to touch me. I cannot wait to feel your hands on my skin again. I like how I can let go with you._ "

Shige shifts a bit on the couch.  
  
" _I miss how you feel inside me_ " the text continues, " _the way you hold me as you fuck me so good.. how you lay your forehead on my shoulder.. ah I think I should stop or it'll be troubleseome for me_ ;)"  
  
" _Yuuya.. and yes, I can't wait to do that again_ " Shige replies, holding his phone in one hand while his other is sly and reaches out to give his bulge a light squeeze. He gasps.  
  
" _I want you to take me everywhere in your appartment_ " Tegoshi's text goes on. " _Or we could go to the Sunrise Hotel again, remember? I can get as loud as I want there without bothering your neighbors_ "  
  
Shige chuckles at remembering their secret Love Hotel visit.  
  
" _You can be pretty loud_ "  
  
" _Because you make me feel so good_ "  
  
" _I wish I could be with you now_ "  
  
" _Same. Ah, we have arrived. I'll text you later. Enjoy thinking of me ;))_ "  
  
Shige growls at the timing, being cut off just now is cruel. He snorts at the last text, scratching his head and placing his phone to the table. He gets up and makes his way to the shower, his mind already wandering off to what he would do to Tegoshi when he comes back.


End file.
